Vortex (episode)
:For the Xindi propulsion technology, see subspace vortex. A fugitive attempts to trade evidence about Odo's people for freedom. Summary , a Rakhari criminal]] Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel, a pair of Miradorn twins, arrive on Deep Space 9 to offer an expensive item to Quark. Quark expresses concern that it was stolen but just as he does, another man enters the room, Croden, and demands to be given the item at gunpoint. One of Quark's waiters drops his tray of glasses, one of which reforms into Odo as it hits the floor. Croden fires his gun at Ro-Kel, killing him. Before Ah-Kel gets a chance to fight back Odo hauls Croden away to the security office. Ah-Kel, furious about his twin's death, vows vengeance against Croden. However, as Croden is still being held in the brig, Ah-Kel returns to his ship in frustration. Odo visits Croden who tells him stories he'd heard about Changelings, something which piques Odo's attention. He goes on to tell Odo that the Changelings live in an unusual nebula in the Gamma Quadrant. Croden then shows Odo an unusual pendant containing a miniature Changeling. Using the Rio Grande, Commander Sisko and Lieutenant Dax locate Croden's homeworld and speak to Hadran, the Exarch of Nehelik Province. It transpires that Croden is wanted for multiple crimes on his planet and Hadran demands his immediate return to face execution. Odo is ordered to return Croden to his homeworld, but decides to pass through the nebula en route. Just before the Ganges gets to the nebula the Miradorn ship catches up with them and start firing at the runabout. ( ) Odo takes the ship into the nebula to evade them for a while. Croden directs Odo to a small planetoid, but when they arrive there are no Changelings present. Croden heads to a stasis chamber and revives his daughter Yareth. On the way back to the runabout, the Miradorn vessel fires at them and Odo is knocked out. Croden goes back for him and rescues him. While leaving the planetoid, Odo leads the Miradorn ship into a pocket of volatile toh-maire gas. Just before the runabout is fired upon, Odo moves the it out of the way. The gas ignites, damaging the Miradorn ship. A Vulcan ship, the T'Vran, intercepts the runabout Ganges and asks if they can be of any assistance. Odo asks if they would take the two Rakhari back to Vulcan with them. They agree and Croden thanks Odo for his kindness and for saving his life. Memorable quotes "The usual, Odo?" "Nothing." "The usual." : - Quark and Odo "Whoever you are--you're making a mistake." "Well, it wouldn't be the first and probably won't be the last. Give that to me." : - Ro-Kel and Croden "The fact that you just killed a man doesn't affect your appetite?" : - Odo, to Croden "Five glasses... for four people... !?" : - Quark, after he realizes that Odo was masquerading as a glass "Have you known any twinned Miradorn, commander?" "I'm afraid I haven't met any before now." "In my species, we are not just twin brothers... together we are a self... two halves of one being. I am incomplete now." : - Ah-Kel, to Commander Sisko "You could've left me behind." "Don't thank me, I already regret it." : - Odo and Croden "Morn should keep his big mouth shut!" "..." : - Quark and Morn "Home? Where is it? Some day we'll know... cousin." : - Odo, looking at the Croden's pendant Background Information * Peter Allan Fields' original idea for this episode was based upon the 1953 movie and, as such, Fields hired that movie's writer, Sam Rolfe, to do the teleplay. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Randy Oglesby portrays both of the Miradorn twins. He played several other characters in various Star Trek series, including Silaran Prin in the DS9 Season 5 episode and the recurring role of Degra in the third season of Star Trek: Enterprise. * Morn is first identified by name in this episode. It is also in this episode that the notion that he talks too much is introduced, something that became a running joke for the duration of the series. * This episode marks the first time that we see Odo smile. Actor Rene Auberjonois felt that this scene was an important one in the development of the character, believing that "a smile is sort of a gift that Odo gives only on very special occasions." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) This is also the first episode in which the term "Changeling" is used to describe Odo. * The exterior visuals of the Chamra Vortex are re-used shots of the Mutara Nebula from , recolored slightly and flipped upside-down. * According to Robert Hewitt Wolfe, Odo's line "I'm a security chief, not a combat pilot" is a tribute to Leonard McCoy's running line in Star Trek: The Original Series, "I'm a doctor, not a...." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * In the shot in which Rom places the bottle of langour onto the drinks tray, we see that there are now five glasses instead of four. The script highlighted the change, and directed that the camera focus on the fifth glass in homage to 's 1946 film . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion (CD)) * The Miradorn makeup was one of makeup supervisor Michael Westmore's favorite designs from the first season of Deep Space Nine. In particular, Westmore liked the throat area. Originally, the throat had been designed with a loose flap of skin hanging down over the Adam's apple. However, costume designer Robert Blackman wanted to use a necklace as part of the Miradorn costume, but Westmore felt that to place a necklace over the flap of skin would render it useless and spoil the effect. As such, it was decided to let the necklace run under the flap of skin, and glue the skin down at the bottom, so it was no longer loose. (Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season One, DS9 Season 1 DVD, special feature) *Croden did speak some truth about the Changelings – they did live in an unusual nebula in the Gamma Quadrant, on a rogue planet within the Omarion Nebula ( ) * Gordon Clapp's costume from this episode was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and maybe re-used in . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 6, . *As part of the DS9 Season 1 DVD collection. Links and references Starring *Avery Brooks as Commander Benjamin Sisko Also Starring *Rene Auberjonois as Constable Odo *Siddig El Fadil as Doctor Julian Bashir *Terry Farrell as Lieutenant Jadzia Dax *Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Nana Visitor as Major Kira Nerys Guest Stars *Cliff DeYoung as Croden *Randy Oglesby as Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Gordon Clapp as Hadran *Kathleen Garrett as Vulcan captain *Leslie Engelberg as Yareth Co-Star *Majel Barrett as computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Frank Collison as Dolak (display graphic) *Jeffrey Hayenga as Orta (display graphic) *Randy James as Lieutenant Jones *Norman Large as Romulan criminal (display graphic) *Mark Lentry as a command division lieutenant *David B. Levinson as Broik *Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer *Mark Allen Shepherd as **Human DS9 resident **Morn *Michael Zurich as a Bajoran security deputy *Unknown performers as **Andorian criminal (display graphic) **Bajoran security deputy (voice) **Buck-toothed alien criminal (display graphic) **Female operations division ensign **Ferengi criminal (display graphic, unconfirmed) **Klingon criminal (display graphic) **Operations division ensign **Operations ensign **Plix Tixiplik (display graphic) **Tailhead raider crewman **Two Human raider crewmen Stunt doubles *Dennis Madalone as stunt double for Cliff DeYoung *Buck McDancer as stunt double for Randy Oglesby *Tom Morga as stunt double for Rene Auberjonois Stand-ins *Randy James as stand-in for Colm Meaney *Mark Lentry as stand-in for Rene Auberjonois *Unknown actor as photo double for Randy Oglesby References Advocate; Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel's raider; airlock; alien; Altoran; amalgam; asteroid; Bajoran; Bajoran transit regulation; bill of sale; bird; brother; century; Chamra Vortex; Chamra Vortex asteroid; Changeling; colony; combat pilot; cousin; crime; crystal; daughter; dawn; day; docking ring; egg; evasive maneuvers; exarch; eye; father; Federation; Ferengi; Ferengi phaser; fowl; galaxy; Gamma Quadrant; ''Ganges'', USS; gas; gullet; hailing frequency; holding cell; holosuite; homeworld; homicide; hour; impulse; ionized; key; killer; Klingon; knife; langour; latinum; law; lifesign; light year; manacle; matter; M class; merchant; microscope; minute; Miradorn; Miradorn raider; mirror; morning; murder; myth; nebula; neck; Nehelik Province; night; ops; orbit; organic; paranoia; photon bank; photon torpedo; plasma charge; promenade; punishment; quadrant; raider; Rakhar; Rakhari; Rakhari shuttlecraft; Rakhar sector; restroom; ''Rio Grande'', USS; Rigelian; Rigelian freighter; robbery; runabout; security chief; security clearance; security office; security officer; sedative; sensor; shapeshifter; shapeshifting locket; shields; shuttlecraft; space station; starboard; Starfleet; Starfleet Academy; stasis pod; station log; subspace communications network; subspace signal; supper; thruster; trial; T'Vran; ''Theta''-class; thief; toh-maire; trader; twin; Vanoben; Vanoben transport; volatile pocket; vortex; Vulcan; Vulcan (planet); Vulcan band frequency; Vulcan science vessel; wanted poster; wife; wormhole; year External links * * |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Der Steinwandler es:Vortex nl:Vortex pl:Vortex